Kendall Henderson
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall's in love with Logan and everyone knows, but Logan doesnt...or does he? RPS Schmidt/Henderson.


So yeah it turns out I have to many ideas for my next chapter for My Angel, and I really want all of the sweet parts out there but also the dramatic parts to, but since I dont think My Angel has enough drama between Kendall and Logan I'm gonna use all thoose dramatic parts for the new chapter and use all my fluffy RPS story ideas for Kogan one-shots. Whos exited? I AM!

Summary: Kendall tells Carlos and James how he feels about Logan, and Carlos and James being his best friends helps him get the guy. Discalimer: I dont own Big Time Rush

Kendall sighed dreamily watching the beautiful brunnette, Logan Henderson, in the middle of his dressing room doing back flips, watching the way his muscles flexed and the bounce his leg muscles gave. Filling the room with his angelic laughter and not so straight smiles.

No one knew how Kendall felt about Logan. Everyone knew he was gay, and they accepted him for that. Just like they accepted Carlos and James being together But NO ONE knew about Logan. But he wish someone did. Someone he could talk his feelings about Logan, someone who wouldnt judge him, someone who would be there for him when he saw Logan with someone else and was hurting.  
>Someone who would never tell Logan, someone who would give him advice, someone who would keep his secret.<p>

Someone like...suddenly Kendall thought of the perfect person, or persons.

Kendall got up and started walking across the room, Logan flashed him a smile as he passed, Kendalls heart bounded in his chest so hard it almost hurt, he blushed and smiled back at him.

He walked to where Carlos and James where, sitting on a couch, Carlos straddling James and in a heavy make out session.

"Is there ever a time when thoose too arent horny?" A voice behind his shoulder said, Kendall jumped and turnend his head to the side, Logans face was like 3 inches away from his, his lips were so pink and moist, Kendall had to bite back a whimper. Brown eyes meet green and Logan smiled at him.

"Hi." Logan whispered.

"Hi." Kendall croaked back.

Logan grinnend at him before turning back to Carlos and James.

"Yo, no PDA, Stop fucking on the damn couch." Logan yelled at them, Carlos jumped off of James, sitting next to him and hiding his face in James shoulder, blushing.

James chuckled, and rubbed Carlos's back.

"Logan shut up and go entertain yourself." James said.

"With what?" Logan whinnend cutely, making Kendalls heart skip a beat.

"I dont know, go make out with Kendall." James said with a smirk.

Kendall gagged, cheeks blushing cheery red. Logan rolled his eyes, smirking.

"James, shut up." Logan said, while making Carlos laughing.

James opened his mouth for a comeback but was interrupted by-

"Logan we need you on set."

Logan sighed "We'll continue this live audience bitch out later." Logan said.

Logan walked away, winking at Kendall as he left them in his dressing romm making Kendall squeal in the inside and heart thud.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Carlos asked.

Kendall looked at him in surprise, slightly unnerved.

"How did you-"

"Dude we spend almost every single second for the last three years together with you. We know you. So what is it?" Carlos said, sitting in James lap.

Kendall bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck making him smile, he had picked that up from Logan.

"I'm in Love with Logan." Kendall whispered after a second, flinching when he heard nothing but silence. 'oh god I shocked them that bad, are they still alive?,  
>Kendall looked at them happy to still see them alive.<p>

James and Carlos shared a look then turnend to look at Kendall,

"Well Duh." They said together.

Kendall was more than surprised.

"What do you mean 'WEll Duh'" Kendall snapped.

"We mean it as Well that was fucking obvious." James said slowly as if explaining it to a small child.

Carlos laughed as Kendalls expression.

"Oh come on Kendall, everyone knows your in love with Logan, the only person who doesnt is well...Logan." Carlos said with shrug.

"That is not true!" Kendall yelled.

Carlos raised his eyebrows, before getting up and making his way over to the door, he opened it and stuck his head out.

"Hey Challen can you come in here for a second?"

A second later Challen walked threw the door, with a warm smile oon her face, her red hair tied back.

"Hi boys." she greated cheerfully.

"Hey Chall,can you do me and Carlos a favor and answer a question?" James asked, with a smile.

"Of course, dear, what is it?"

"Who's Kendall in love with?" Carlos and James asked together.

Challen didnt even blink.

"Logan, of course." she answered.

Kendall gagged, but the other three ignored him.

"Thanks Challen." Carlos said with a smile..

Challen smiled at them, patting Kendalls back and giggling at Kendalls shock expression , before leaving, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Now do you believe us?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"How the hell does Challen know!" Kendall practically yelled.

"Kendall we told you, Everyone knows! EVERYONE!" Carlos said, getting frustrated slightly.

"How does everyone know?" Kendall asked.

"Well, me and Carlos found out because one day you fell asleep on your couch, and we walked in and..uh...you were...moaning his name." James said, smirking when Kendall blushed.

"And you told everyone else?" Kendall asked.

"No, I swear we didnt, Kendall you dont really..uh...hide it very well..its actaully...you make it very obvious." Carlos said.

Kendall looked like he was about to pass out, he sat down in Logans chair slowly.

"And How is it so obvious?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Well for one thing you always blush whenever he smiles or he touches you,like,at all." James said.

"You listen to every thing he says and sit next to him whenever you can." Carlos said.

"You get this goofy ass smile on your face whenever he talks to you." James said.

"And your always staring at his ass." Carlos said, him and James chuckling.

Kendall blushed, deeply.

"I-I-I-I-" Kendall stuttered

"Dude, I caught you drooling one time." Carlos said.

They all stayed quiet for a second, Kendall staring at his feet, Carlos just sitting in James lap, James bounced his knee.

"I really do love him." Kendall said quietly.

"We know. And we accept that, lil bro. And we know you told us because you wanna talk about how you feel, So tell." Carlos said, they both smiled at him.

"He just makes me feel...perfect. My heart goes wild, my palms get so sweaty and I just wanna jump his bones or rather him jump mine and when he sings he sounds like a angel, every night I just stay up and think about him for hours no matter how tired I am. He makes everything worth it." Kendall said with the sweetest smile on his face.

"Man you got it, bad." James said.

"Do I?" Kendall asked.

"Dude like your whole entire face lights up just hearing his name." Carlos said with a snicker.

"It does not!" Kendall said even thought he knew he did.

"Logan." James said.

Kendalls face glowed.

"Logan." Carlos said.

Kendall smiled sweetly.

"Logan." James said.

Kendall blushed.

"Logan. Logan. Logan." Carlos said.

Kendall squealed.

Carlos and James laughed loudly, watching as Kendall hide his head in his hands, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. When Carlos and James finally calmed down They looked at Kendall who had a blank expression on his face. They both knew he was thinking about something important.

"What is it,bro?" James asked.

"I think...I think I wanna tell Logan how I feel...even if he hates... me I want him to know." Kendall looked up at Carlos and James with teared filled green eyes.

Carlos got up and wrapped a arm around Kendalls shoulders.

"Its ok, Kendall." Carlos said.

Kendall just nodded.

"Do you want me to text him and tell him to meet you in here whens he's done?" James asked pulling out his phone.

Kendall nodded, then James stared at his phone for a second, texting, before closing his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Ok...do you want us to leave?" Carlos asked, Kendall just nodded, they both gave him pats on the back, before leaving.

Kendall walked back and forth in Logans dressing room. Thinking and worrying. What if Logan hated him? he wouldnt be able to handle that. He loved Logan so much. He wouldnt be able to stand to see the hate in thoose chocolate eyes he loved so much.

Kendall jumped when the door opened and turnend around meeting Logans dark eyes. Logan walked towards him slowly, stopping right infront of Kendall.

"James said you have something important to talk about me about?"

Kendall just nodded, lips quivering.

"Kendall your shaking, whats wrong?"

"I Love you." Was all he said.

"I know, I love you too." Logan said as thought it was simple.

"No Logan I mean, I'm IN love with you. Like I really really love you, so much."

"I know." Logan repeated.

Kendall gasped.

"H-how-?" he began.

"About a a year and a half ago I walked in here and I caught you smelling my sweatshirt. But I wasnt 100% sure so to make sure I did some snopping and alot of listening and watching and I found something that made me so sure." Logan said.

"A-and what was it?" Kendall asked nervously.

"I went in your dressing room and I found a paper with hearts all over it and written like 30 times was Kendall Henderson." Logan said with a chuckle.

Kendall paled and then covered his face with his hands.

"Don't" Logan pulled his hands away."I thought it was sweet." Logan said kissing Kendalls cheek.

"Really?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Kendall Henderson, I fucking love it, but I love you more." And with that Logan attacked his mouth, kissing him sweetly and so softly.

Kendall whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around Logans neck as the older held his hips in a firm grip making the younger tremble, and whimper, leaning into Logan.  
>Logans tongue sweaped against his lower lip, asking for entrance, Kendall opened his mouth letting out a whimper as there tongues fought for dominance, Logan won quickly and loved exploring Kendalls mouth, but soon they both needed to breath and broke apart. They were both breathless, and Logan was smiling until he noticed something.<p>

"Kendall,baby,why are you crying?" Logan asked, wipping away the few tears that had fell.

"I'm just so happy right now Logan." Kendall whispered, nuzzeling Logans neck.

Logan cupped his face and kissed his soft lips one, twice, three times. Before they started making out and suddenly Logan was sitting on his couch and Kendall was sitting in his lap. Logan couldnt think of a time when he had been happier, thinking about the whimpering blonde in his lap.

Kendall pulled away, resting there foreheads together.

"I Love you Logan Henderson." Kendall whimpered out.

"I Love you to Kendall Henderson." In a teasing tone, smirking when Kendall blushed.

Logan kissed him again, thinking how this was so perfect, thinking about Kendall, how much he loved him, knowing how much Kendall wanted him and knew, just knew Kendall really would be his, would belong to him, would be Kendall Henderson.

Awwwww why do I always have to make such cheesy endings? This was so much fun to write, please tell me what your favrite part was, or just review because I love reviews they make me very happy and creative. Anyways Hope you loved and tell me what you think.

Sarah.


End file.
